Once in my life time
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: Cammie is falling for Zach and it seems that he'ds falling for her but then he just up and leaves. Should Cammie have followed him? Was it the wrong thing to do? Has she put the ones she loves in danger? Well its a little late now, shes done it. Join Cammie and Zach as they find out about eachothers past, and fall more in love then they ever were before. *Who does't love Zammie?*
1. They just happened to slip into my view

Bex grinned at me, Macey grabbed my hand and Liz slipped a note of quirky comebacks into my pocket. "You ready?" Bex asked.

"Nope," I said sighing "But I guess I should get it over with already".

Bex grinned and Macey moved her hand from mine and placed it on her hip. "Lets do it" She said.

Liz stepped back to the other line, I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. All I could see was row and row of surprised boys. I walked right over and sat down next to my boy wonder.

"Gallagher Girl" he whispered "What are you doing here?" suddenly everything was worth it, because I finally knew something Zachary Goode didn't.

**Two months ago**

"Oi Gallagher Girl, wait up" Zach called from down the hall, probably lost after all he's only been here a few weeks.

"You know that's getting real old now" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sweetheart , nothing I say will ever get old" he said, giving me his signature smirk.

"What do you want Zach?" I asked.

"You've got Cover Ops next?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Meet me after , in the passage way" Zach ordered as he walked away. I let him walk with out a thought to what passage way he was talking about. Surely after two weeks he couldn't have found many.

Boy was I wrong, two hours later, after half an hour of searching I finally found Zach leaning against the wall of a very secret passage way. Not even Bex knew about it.

"What took you so long?" He said standing and grabbing my hand, pulling me father into the tunnel.

I glared at him then asked "Where are you taking me?"

"A found a little place, just outside the school. I wanted to ask you about it" Zach said shrugging, like it wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever said.

As we walked my foot caught a stone and I slipped, grabbing Zach's hand to steady myself. Zach laced our fingers together "You could have just asked" he said with a wink. I blushed deeply a prayed that he couldn't see my face in the dim light of the tunnel. The light didn't alter my view, I could still see his stunningly beautiful green eyes and hair I had to fight myself from running my fingers through. I could see them as clearly as I had in the light, he muscular body that dared me to peek under the clothes. Finally his sexy arsed smirk that he always had plastered on his face, not that I paid **any **attention to them. They just happened to slide into my view sometimes. As if reading my thoughts Zach gave me a smirk and said "Enjoying the view?" making me blush harder.

"Not at all!" I said pulling my hand from his.

"Aw don't blame yourself, every girl falls for me. Im just that smooth" Zach said turning suddenly to open the door.

"As if" I said in a huff, not stopping in time and falling on top of him. We fell through the door, the sunshine lighting everything. Zach lay under me, grinning and I lay on top of him a leg either side, my hands on his chest and my hair falling out of its ponytail, surrounding my face. Because Im just that smooth I thought mimicking Zach's voice.

Zach's POV

"You dare" Cammie threatened as my eyes darted towards her hitched up skirt. I decided to be the gentlemen and adverted my eyes as she got up, and brushed her self off. I stood up the instant she was off me, smirking simply because I saw how much it annoyed her. I remember when I first met the girls, I'd been with Grant. Cammie had asked if I had the smirk plastered to my face and Bex had said that it was hot, man had Grant given me hell for that. Even tried to learn it. "Where are we?" Cammie asked, bringing me back to the present.

"I don't know , I stumbled on it yesterday. I found something you might like to see" I said grabbing her hand a pulling her to the garden I had found.

I stopped by the gates with her school logo GG engraved into it. Cammie's breath caught as she let go of my hand , taking a step inside.

"It Gallagher Garden" she whispered.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A legend" she said, she turned round and smiled brightly at me. "A beautiful legend about love, no one has ever found the garden"

Her smile sent thrills through my body and I vowed to make her always smile. Then I cursed myself, it wasn't meant to be like that I told myself. It was just meant to be a bit of fun, She's just meant to be some fun. Your Zachary Goode, every girl wants a bit of you. Any girl would be lucky to get you, you play with them, break their little hearts and then never spare a thought to them again. That's what this is, you don't want to make her smile because that means you care. Caring means you feel and with the life you live, feeling just causes you pain. Even as I told myself that , the thought of Cammie warmed me. Damn! I am not going to fall in love with Cameron Morgan, I swore.


	2. The Garden: My Rose

_102 years ago_

_A young spy flounced into the garden, her hazel hair blowing around her face. Her Russian spy was awaiting, sat on a small crooked bench. In his hands he held a single red rose._

_"__Мойангел__" __he smiled, pulling her to him. *Russian for My Angel* "I have longed to see you" _

_"I have longed for you as well." She said reaching up and kissing him._

_He pulled back suddenly "I can't do this anymore" he said shaking his head._

_"Do what?" she asked in a small voice_

_"I want you. I want a real life with you, not this. Only ever seeing each other when we're sneaking around."_

_"I want that to, but…" she trailed off._

_"Im fed up with the buts!" He shouted, after taking a few deep breaths he said "Im going to tell them that I quit, then im going to tell your mother that I love you"_

_She stared at him blankly then broke into a massive smile, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too, and I don't care what she says. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"_

_"Well we have to care a little bit, your still in school and im still four years older then you" He chuckled._

_"Im nearly 18! I know what I want and she can't stop me from having it"_

_"Meet me here tomorrow , I'll quit tonight and we can start our new life"_

_"Okay" she smiled happily, letting go and walking off._

_"Wait I almost forgot, this is for you" he said handing her the rose._

_The young spy arrived at the garden giddy, but she could not find her love anywhere. After two days of waiting, heartbroken and destroyed she left. Never so much as looking at it again, on the bench where he had told her he loved her. Laid the rose, tear stained. For he had not been aloud out of his job and they had threatened her life. He had fought for her and lost his own life in the process , she was never to know. She was to keep believing he had left her, for that was the only term she was aloud to live on. She grew old alone, unable to love another but never knowing what truly happened to him. Eighty years later the young spy, old and wrinkly entered the garden. For the first time since he had abandoned her, she slept on the bench. She died in her sleep, she was dreaming of her life with him when her heart stopped._


	3. A alarm clock shrine?

Cammie's POV

The garden's legend brought tears to my eyes, I was reminded on how much a spy gave up. I hid my faces from Zach ad walked over to the bench, running my finger up it.

"Are you going to tell me about this legend?" Zach asked.

"No , I don't think I will. Maybe you could ask Liz about the legend of Gallagher Garden. She loves to tell the tale" I mumbled.

"Well that seems un fair" Zach said, plonking down on the bench. "First I take you out here, then I let you jump on me and you wont tell me. Your mean Cammie"

I rolled my eyes, sitting next to him. "You let me jump on you, I totally fell".

"You often fall on boys?" Zach asked doing his awesome raising one eyebrow thing.

"No! That sounds so … suggestive" I said shaking my head.

Zach laughed "Cammie your so pure" he said between laughs. I blushed deeply, standing up and going over to the fountain. Zach followed, I saw his framed next to mine in the mucky water. I ran my hand through it, catching a small bucket like object on my finger tip. I smiled wickedly at Zach then pulled up the bucket and poured it over him, he stared at me blankly then found a bucket of his own. Between fits of giggles we had a water fight and by the end over it I was so worn out, not sure when the last time I had laughed like that was.

I got back to school dripping wet ,with mud on my knees and leaves in my hair. God knows what Bex thought when she saw me.

Zach's POV: The next day

The door burst open and someone was pulling me from my bed, with out opening my eyes I threatened "Grant if that's you , then you better let go. That is if you want kids when your older."

"Sorry dude," I heard Grant answer from the doorway "But I don't see her laying off anytime soon." I opened my eyes to see the she Grant was talking about was Bex.

She grinned evilly at me "Hello pretty boy" she gave my leg one final tug and I fell out of bed.

"What the hell!" I shouted "Why'd you let her in here" I aimed at Grant.

He shrugged "I wanted to eat in peace"

"I just want to ask you some questions" Bex said sweetly.

"And it couldn't wait till I was, Awake!?" I accused.

"Nope, " Bex popped the P "its about Cammie".

I rolled over on the floor "What about her?" I asked.

"Are you two secretly dating? Don't you dare lie to me, I know a 100 different ways to kill you with a banana and I've been dying to try some out." Bex threatened.

"You woke me up for that" I said staring at her.

"She keeps telling me no, but I keep catching her smiling" Bex said, her forehead creased.

"Is it a crime to smile now" I asked, although my tummy did a back flip at the thought of Cammie smiling because of me.

"No, just its not Cammie" Bex said un certain.

"No we're not dating and Im sorry for making you best friend smile," I said standing up and gathering up my quilt. "Now will you leave me to sleep." I jumped on my bed and flipped the cover over my head.

"I like that she's smiling, its been a while since she last smiled," Bex said quietly besides my bed "But I swear to god if you break her heart, I will hunt you down ad destroy you"

"Great, now will you get lost?" I asked.

"You still hungry Grant?" Bex asked.

"Sure am!"

"Well lets pop out to some café, I know a passage way" she said, a few minutes later I heard the door slam. I rolled over unable to sleep with my raging thoughts, Did I really make Cammie smile when I wasn't around? Did Cammie like me enough that Bex had to give me _the talk_? Why on earth did I care, when I had promised not to fall for her? Just forget it! I told myself, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_Dream Cammie turned round, she sat on my lap smiling. "Thank you Zach" she whispered._

_"For what, I haven't done anything" I whispered confused._

_"For making me smile again"_

_"I do that for completely selfish reasons, You have a beautiful smile" I said brushing a strand of her hair. She blushed , looking adorable. She stood up then turned around and sat back down on my lap, her whole body facing me. She leaned in real close, I felt her breath on my lip…_

I was awoken by my alarm ringing, I didn't know if I should curse it or build a shrine around it. What I did know was that I was in the mist of falling for Cammie and dreams aside would have to do everything in my power to stop that.


	4. I am not Hawk!

**Hey just wanted to say thank you, for the reviews! Im glad your enjoying it... So in case any one wants to know the song is Chemicals React By Aly & AJ. **

Cammie's POV

I sat at breakfast with Liz and Macey, Bex and Grant had _mysteriously_ disappeared. Macey had curled her hair, it bounced with every little movement. Liz had slung hers in a high ponytail, she swished Macey in the face when she turned.

"The boys are up" she announced as a sleepy Jonas, Zach and Nick entered the dinning hall. Then she started nervously playing with her pony tail. Macey glared at - Her new ex- Nick, when he caught her eye she turned her head away.

Nick sat down awkwardly next to me , opposite Macey. "Morning" he mumbled.

Jonas practically ran to Liz, pulling her into a surprising hug. "Good Morning!" he said cheerfully. A natural chit chat began and I caught Zach's eye, he turned away from me. Taking a seat in between Jonas and Tina, instead of the empty seat next to me. I tried to convince myself I wasn't bothered.

"This is awesome! Grant doesn't know what he's missing" Jonas announced loudly.

"Init bro" Nick answered his mouth full of chewed up egg.

I caught Macey's eye and she pretended to gag, I giggled. "What's so funny?" Liz asked.

"Macey's face" I answered.

"Oi" Macey said, chucking her crusts -From her toast- at me. "There's nothing funny about my face" she said pulling a face.

Me and Liz broke into a fit of giggles that ended up with everyone else laughing with us, everyone except Zach. Who was pretty dam close with Tina. He had his head in his arm, blocking me from seeing what he was saying but I saw Tina laughing. I decided to put my lip reading skills to the test.

Tina flicked her hair behind she shoulder, moving closer "Im glad there's nothing going on between you and Cammie" she said.

Zach said something that made Tina blush "Now?" she asked. Zach said something else then they both stood up. Walking out together, Zach left with out another glance at me.

Zach's POV

Tina sat on my bed, red faced. She asked if she could put some music on and picked up Aly and Aj's album.

"I love these girls!" She said sliding in the Cd.

"So does Nick." I stated, sitting on my bed. Thinking abut how Nick's new love for them started around the time Macey broke up with him.

A song started to play and the lyrics floated around in my mind.

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm walkin' on broken glass

Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion

Were you right was I wrong.

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And

we hurt and we jumped, yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked

into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

An image of Cammie floated around with them and even though I knew it was wrong, I pulled Tina towards me and kissed her. I felt nothing, empty like it should be. Judging by the look on Tina's face, I just rocked her world. Finally everything was back to the way it used to be , the way it should be but it didn't stop the stupid pain in my chest.

Cammie's POV

I sat in Cover Ops Bex next to me and Grant beside her. Liz and Macey sat the other side of me, all of them gossiped. Neither Tina or Zach were in class, not that I was watching the door like a hawk waiting for them. Cause that would be weird, Solomon walked in.

"Right everyone up" He ordered "You've got a surprise test"

"What sort of test?" Liz, who loved the word test asked.

"You'll have half an hour to arrive at a certain point without being tailed. As so many of you failed that last time" He said, his eyes resting on me. That had been the first time I met Zach, he had tailed me. "There's a catch, you'll be in pairs." he said as me and Bex eyed each other. "And I've already picked them."


	5. Grant didn't sleep with Tina! Did he?

Cammie's POV

"Where the hell is Goode?" Solomon asked. Grant and Nick couldn't tell him where Zach was.

I shrugged "He went off with Tina" I said. At my words Bex developed a death glare and Grant hesitantly put his hand on her arm. Macey flickered her hair and said something about how ugly Tina is and sweet Liz leaned in real close and whispered.

"For what its worth , Zach was a tool any way" I smiled un-sure on why everyone was acting like me and Zach had dated.

"Bex,Grant and Macey go to Tina's room and see if they're there. Cammie come with me to Zach's room, Liz and Nick take the rest of the class to the van." Solomon ordered. Within in seconds we spilt ways.

Solomon hacked on Zach's door "Zachary Goode if you and Tina are in there, you sure as hell better get your arses out here. Now!" We stood in silence a minute then a shirtless Zach walked out, followed by a blushing Tina. My world span , What the hell were they doing in there? Zach wouldn't meet my gaze, he pulled on a shirt. Tina looked at me and her baby blue eyes filled with guilt.

"Cammie take Tina to the van, me and Zach need a few words" Solomon ordered. Without a glance I walked off, Tina having to run to keep up with me.

Zach's POV

Sh*t! Why the hell did Cammie have to be there? Of all the fricking girls in this dam school, and it had to be Cammie.

"What the hell are you doing!" Solomon shouted.

"I was having some fun" I shrugged.

"Fun! Zach beside the fact your under age, its against the school rules and your thoughts are caught up I someone else. What if Tina fell pregnant? What if you had a baby? Would you leave it? Hell what baby wants a dad like you?! You need to sort your life out"

"This is my life, everyone expects something great of me. Well this is me! God knows how many babies I might have, truth is I never stay long enough to see. So don't tell me to sort my life out" I shouted back.

"Bloody hell Zach, now im glad she never dated you! Just so you know, your working with Cammie for this test. I swear to god you do anything that upsets her, I will make you life a living hell!" With that he stormed off. Leaving me to my soul eating feelings of Cammie. I couldn't get her face out my mind, how betrayed and lost she looked when I opened that door. At least now she knows the real you, I told myself. Really? It seems to me your doing this so she wont love you and you don't have to admit that your in love with her , a small part of my mind whispered. I told that part to shut up.

Cammie's POV

I didn't talk to Tina, she kept trying to. Coming close to me and whispering but I went over to Bex and no one would dare mess with Bex, not with the look she had on her face.

"I swear I'll kill him!" She whispered, Grant looked uncomfortable. His best friend was now on his girlfriends Hit list.

"I don't care, I wasn't dating him" I whispered back.

"I told him if it did this I'd kill him" Bex said without paying any attention to me. "What happened to making her smile" She shouted at the now exiting Zach.

"Sorry Cam, you and Zach are together. Bex and Grant are tailing you" Solomon stated giving me the other ear plug that gave me a direct link to Zach and only Zach.

"Great!" I said as I slipped it into my ear. "Where are you?" I said into it.

After a few minutes I heard a faint whisper "Far away from Bex, seems she can kill a guy with a banana and if im to take that in the right context. Im quite fond of my banana."

"Yeah Tina said" I hissed and I got silence on the other end.

"Okay , ready, set go" Solomon ordered and I set off to blend in with the crowd.

Ten minutes later I stood against a window, watching Grant walk out of view. I started to turn when I heard a voice in my ear.

"Bex's there, don't turn yet" Zach whispered. Sure enough Bex walked right pass.

"Thanks" I whispered.

After another awkward silence I'd learnt to get accustomed to , Zach whispered "Gallagher girl, I think we should talk about this Tina thing"

"There's nothing to talk about Zach"

"Then why are you acting like a b*tch ?"

"Seriously not a good start Zach! Im sorry for finally having enough of you stupid , Immature actions." I growled.

"Im a guy , I do what other guys do. Why don't you ask Grant how many girls he's slept with?"

"Grant didn't sleep with Tina!"

"There's nothing wrong with Tina, she was your friend!"

"Zach shut up!" I said.


	6. Zach's a Pretty boy,Not for much longer

**Finally it starts it heat up! This is where the story really starts ...**

I met Solomon and Zach at the Museum with ten minutes to spare. Liz, Macey, Jonas , Anna, Tina and Nick were already there.

Tina stopped me on my way to Liz and Macey who stood in the corner "Cammie can you please talk to me" she whispered.

"What you and Zach did was irresponsible and dumb. I thought more of you Tina, there im done now let me past" Judging by the spark in Zach's eye he had heard what I said.

Tina looked at me anger in her eyes "You know what I don't care what you think, Its not like you and Zach were dating. I don't see why everyone's treating you like we broke your heart, I saw the way he looked at you Cammie. If you were stupid enough not to see it then that's your fault not mine!" Tina turned from me and Joe, Macey , Liz and even Zach took a step towards me.

I turned suddenly to see Bex in the entrance "Remember when we were nine and we ran away?" I said to her.

Her eyes gleamed "I'll meet you there in ten, after I've had my way with Goode" she said back.

I crossed her as I walked out of the door, dropping my Comms. I could see us in my mind, and with the death glares we both had I wouldn't like to be within a ten mile radius of us. Zachary Goode wasn't going to be such a pretty boy after Bex had finished with him, that's for sure.

Zach POV

Bex glared at me as Cammie walked out of the Museum. "Your so dead" she whispered. Grant snuck up from behind her placing a hand on her shoulder as Macey and Liz made their way over. They all whispered to each other, Joe join the convo. When they had finished not even Bex could look at me with hatred and I wondered why, but more so I wondered where Cammie had gone.

"Tina what the hell were you yelling at Cammie for?" Bex quizzed. "You do know about Josh right?"

Tina shrugged although it could she her shaking. "Josh is in the past, she needs to get over it. Besides all I did was tell her the truth." Despite being the reason everyone was arguing , hated Tina in that moment she yelled at Cammie. I watched as Cammie's eyes went hard and it took everything I had not to destroy her.

Grant pulled my arm and I followed him, Bex, Macey , Liz and Joe outside.

"Zach," Grant started "What you've done isn't going to go away easily. You did the opposite of what you should have, You ran away instead of letting Cammie in. Zach im telling you this for her sake as much as yours. Love doesn't hurt you, Loneliness hurts, Rejection hurts , Envy hurts, losing someone hurts but love that's the only thing that can take it all away"

Bex whistled "Who knew you were so deep" she whispered tears on the brim of her eyes as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Maybe you haven't had the best up bringing," Joe took over while Grant and Bex made monkey noises "But trust me Zach, Grants right once you've found love there is nothing that will ever be able to fill that void."

"Cammie is perfect for you," Liz added "Solomon didn't tell us much but he said you mother didn't show you love and it might sound cheesy .. But Cammie has to much love."

"She loves to easily and it always end's up with her getting hurt. That's why we all protect her like we do. Besides that after Josh and her Dad admitting to her love is hard for her, you need to work for it." Macey said.

"You were there Zach," Bex said finished with her French snog "Don't be a dick and break the both of your hearts, get your butt over to Cammie and tell what you feel. Or I'll personally force you to and trust me that's not going to look as cool".

There was a silence where I felt all their eyes hover on me. All my crazy feeling swirled around in my mind, for the first time in my life I felt confused. I loved Cammie, I wanted to be with Cammie so bad but who knows what my mum would do to someone I love. I looked at the faces of all her friends, my friends they cared for me. I finally decided Im not going to live my life afraid, I'll protect Cammie from my mum.

"Where is she?" I asked Bex


	7. Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows!

***Okay so here it is Zach's confession . I know,Exciting! When i wrote what he said I was trying to do something original, something Zach. I don't know if it works so if you could review and tell me what you think, it'd be much appreciated. While im on the subject of Reviews I'd like to say THANK YOU! to all my reviewers so far, they've been real nice. Anyway Enjoy! x ***

**Cammie's POV**

I sat down against the tree trunk, remembering when I first found this place. I was nine , me and Bex were running away.

_"Cammie what's wrong?" A nine year old Bex asked, as I pulled my legs up to hid my tear stained face._

_"Nothing" I said in a croaky voice._

_"Don't lie to me" Bex said swishing her hair back and putting her hand on her hip._

_"I can't do this anymore, I want to be normal" I cried._

_Bex put her arm around me "Yeah I know, dad was grilling me the other day. Said that im trouble and im going to end up getting expelled if I carry on," She blew out her breath, her bottom lip sticking out sulkily. "He wouldn't believe me when I said Jess deserved it because , she said that my parents hate me. That's why they leave me here and go back to England."_

_"They don't hate you" I sniffed._

_"Yeah but they don't listen to me either"_

_"Neither do mine."_

_Bex got a evil glint in her eye "Maybe we should do something to make them listen."_

_"Something like what?"_

_"I think we should run away, like hide out somewhere for a few days. Then when they're all worrying we come back and they realise how much they love us that they're going to listen to everything we say"_

_"Okay," I wiped my face "Lets do it" I said with a toothless grin._

_Twenty minutes late we snuck out of Gallagher academy and were wondering the vast forest outside._

_"Bex I think we're lost" I said._

_"No way!" Bex said stubbornly "I know where im going."_

_"Maybe we should head back…" just as I said it , Bex pushed past a leave that opened up a clearing. The trees sheltered us from the rain. Bex gathered some sticks and started a fire to keep us warm, we glance around. Each of us had brought a sleeping bag and I found a place between the leaves that looked like a bed. So we set up camp, Bex gave us a little bit of food and then we went to sleep._

_During the night the fire had died out, when we woke up we both were in dire need of a wee. Yet neither of us could go I the forest and we bolted it back to Gallagher, no one had realised we were gone but we appreciated the onsite toilet. We didn't try to run away again after that._

I smiled at the memory , clamming myself down. It was raining again, just like the first time and I heard a wet foot step.

Thinking it was Bex I turned then stopped dead. "What are you doing here?" I asked a soaking Zach.

"Freezing to death" he said through chatting teeth and despite my mood with him , I laughed.

He sat down next to me and I pulled off my green hoodie, offering him it. He shook his head, "Don't be an idiot," I said "Your no good , if you die of hyperthermia"

Reluctantly he took the hoodie sliding it on, he said "How are you not wet?"

"I knew where I was going" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah its pretty hard to find" He said, some colour returning to his face.

"Why are you here Zach?" I asked.

"An alien adducted me and said if I could find you within twenty minutes I could keep living." He said. I stole his raising one eyebrow trick and realised he wasn't smirking. "Honestly im not sure why im here." he said.

"Great, I'll add insanity to the list of things your not good at"

"Cammie im Zachary _Goode_, there is nothing im not Goode at" He said and it was the first time he ever called me Cammie, he said it so easily like it just slipped off his tongue. He sighed then ran his hand through his hair "Right, I don't really no how to do this. Grant would so kill me if I messed it up and Bex, well she's Bex. Joe would probably kick me and Macey well I dread what powers she has. Then there's Liz, personally I think she's more dangerous then Bex. She could turn my alarm clock into a bomb." He trailed off, It made me smile.

"Look what im trying to say," he started up again "Is sorry. Im sorry for al- Most of my dick-ish behaviour. Im seriously messed up and I don't know how to handle… things." I stared at him in astonishment, I'd just heard Zachary Goode apologise. I must be dreaming! Just to be sure I probed him in the cheek. Nope he's real. "Erh that wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for" He mumbled.

I smiled up at him "I was just making sure you were real, I accept you apology." I said.

"Yeah I know im such a hunk, you've got to make sure your not dreaming." he grinned.

"Oh totally!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Cammie," Zach whispered, I turned back to him to see his head down "I know this is going to sound so cheesy and I had planned on being smooth but things never seem to go to plan when im around you. I don't expect you to …well I don't expect anything but I want you to know." He took a deep breath and met my eyes. I was falling into them when he started to talk again "I love you Cammie, you're the first person I have ever truly loved. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but when im with you, everything feels brighter. Your like sunshine, your so bright , so warm , so beautiful but I wont mess with you cause you've got a pretty wicked burn. Your as sweet as a lollipop and as rare as a rainbow. Hell! Your everything and more that I've ever dreamed of, nowadays **_you_** and only **_you_** are all I dream about. I can't imagine- nope scratch that I can imagine what my life without you would be like, but its pretty dam ugly. I just needed you to know that and I swear I am sorry for what I did with Tina"


	8. Im a virgin!

***Aha! I know your screaming at the screen right now about how i've skipped to a week later and we haven't seen Cammie's reaction. Well your just have to keep reading and maybe you'll find out what happened that night, and why its so importantt Cammie wants to keep it between her and Zach... Maybe not. While writting this i was thinking about my own meet the parents dinner, honestly think this is how mine will end up! So wish me luck... Enjoy! p.s sorry but it seems its all going to be in a big block, sorry i'll try re-loading it but..**** :/ ***

**Cammie's POV**: A week later."Cammie your being so mean!" Liz complained."She's right if this was reversed you would have forced us to spill every bean" Macey said."If you don't tell us then im getting it out of Goode" Bex added.I smiled slipping a CD in , All Star Weekend -Come down with love started to play. "Good luck with that" I told her."I have no problem beating him" Bex walked in at that point, slipping his arm round my waist "Beating who?" He stared him out "Beating you""Whoa, as far as I know I haven't done _anything_" He said."Its not you its Cammie," Liz said "Its been a week but she still wont tell us what happened after you confessed to her. She so mean!"I stuck my tongue out at Liz "I told you what he said that should be enough. You're spies find out the rest by yourself""Its not a big deal none of the guys have asked me for details" Zach added in my defence."Yeah I know cause I tried to grill Grant!" Bex partially screamed."Zach you're a dude, up your manly ego and tell us did you and Cammie kiss?" Macey smirked at her "Well wouldn't you like to know""Cammie!" Bex, Macey and Liz said in union."Okay , okay. Maybe I'll tell you about it later, but I got to go now" I said taking Zach's hand in we were a safe distance from my room Zach asked "Why wont you tell them?""Cause its more fun , besides I like having it all to myself" I said."I can give you your own memories, ones you can have all to yourself" He whispered suggestively as he nibbled on my ear.I giggled, playfully pushing him away "Behave, Mum is not going to like that and Joe might just beat you for holding my hand.""Ah the dreaded meet the Parents dinner, with a twist. Why did I ever agree to this?" He asked in a mock posh voice."Well if I remember correctly you promised to do anything to make it up to me.""Yeah I did but if I remember properly you asked me in mid kiss. Its like asking me while I was drunk, hell I was drunk. I get drunk on the essence that is you""Why Zach I never knew you were so poetic""Yes dear Cameron , poetry is in my blood. My great , great , great non-existing great grandfather was Shakespeare himself.""I think you missing another Great , unless your older than you told me." I grinned playing along."Oh there you go again , finding out all my secrets. Its true im honestly two hundred years old … and a vampire" He said."Really? Well then Zach you could be Shakespeare himself if you're a vampire" My mother said, laughing when we both jumped. We'd been so engrossed in each other we hadn't even realised we were stood outside her office.

**Zach's POV:** Skipped ten or so minutes , is now sat eating smiled at me from the other side of the table. She wasn't kidding when she said he'd beat me for holding her hand, Joe Solomon was by far the most over protective , scariest god father known to man. Forgetting the fact he'd gone to the same Assassin's school I go to, and that he's one of the top spy's world wide. Forgetting that he knows several hundred painful ways to kill someone, Joe Solomon as a normal man was terrifying."So Zach," Cammie's mum started, breaking the awkward silence "How are you liking Gallagher Academy?""Its brilliant, a nice break from Blackthrone" I mumbled."Well of course its brilliant, What did you expect?" Joe looked at her mum who was trying to stifle a laugh."Well I expected it to be more similar to Blackthrone" I said, thinking of the prison I called nodded "So care to tell what happened that night you ran after Cammie, because it seems you two have refused to tell anyone and im not a fan of her spending hours alone with a guy".Cammie spat out her drink. "Joe!" She cried, at which point her mum broke into un-controllable laughter. Cammie wiped away the drink on her chin and turned to her god father with a death glare. "What are you doing?!" He asked him."Questioning the guy you pretty much spent the night with." He answered"Why?" she asked"Because its what your daddy would do""Err Joe if you didn't think I was good enough for Cammie than why did you send me after her?" I added."Im not saying that your not good enough, but I don't want you breaking her hurt!" he glared at me "Its not like you two haven't had enough problems , also judging by Tina I want to make sure you and Cammie haven't gotten up to anything.""Arh! For god sake Joe im a virgin, Alright?" Cammie awkward silence followed her words, I caught her eye and we burst out laughing. Soon Joe and Rachel joined in, and just like that all the tension was gone. Also on a plus note I now know that Cammie may have loved Josh but she's still innocent Cammie. On a negative things were going to get weird with us when the time came, and she found out about the ones that came before Tina.


	9. Meet Ariel, Grants wife!

Zach's POV

: The day after the dinner.

I was awoken by a smashing at my door. "Jonas!," I yelled "Get the door." then I turned over and shut my eyes.

I heard Jonas sigh and get up to answer the door, then I heard a frantic Bex "Where the hell is he?!" she yelled.

"Who?" Jonas asked.

"Grant" Bex growled.

"Err… I don't know, he went off earlier." Jonas mumbled nervously.

I felt a hand tug on my leg and Bex pulled me from it. "I swear to god Bex , if you wake me up like this one more time. Im going to murder you, not matter what Cammie would say." I glared.

"Shut up and tell me where Grants gone!"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"That. Is none. Of your. Business."

"Well then , I don't know where he is."

"Zachary Goode if you do not tell me where that low life is , then I will personally rip your heart from your chest." She threatened and honestly I believed she could do it.

"Bex! What are you doing" Liz cried as she ran in followed by Macey , Cammie and a girl I didn't recognise. Cammie and Macey pried Bex from me, as soon as Bex set eyes upon the strange girl she stormed off.

"Sorry" Cammie mumbled "I have to go after her" She kissed my cheek and ran out after Bex.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I asked Macey.

Macey darted an evil towards the strange girl. "You haven't happened to have seen Grant, have you?" she asked.

"No" I said, although I knew exactly where he was. He left late last night, his elder sister got back from a three year mission and he went of to spend some time with her. He wouldn't be back for a few days and from what I could tell that was good. "Why is everyone looking for him?" I added

"This is Ariel" Liz said introducing the strange girl "She says she's Grants … erm wife" she finished awkwardly. Suddenly Bex's reaction made sense.

"Fiancé" Ariel corrected. "We aren't married, yet"

Cammie's POV

"Bex, slow down!" I cried trying to keep up with her "We need to talk"

"I am going to kill him!" Bex yelled but she stopped. I looked over at her , there were tears in her eyes "I swear Cammie , I am going to killing him" she whispered, till that moment I didn't understand how much Bex cared for Grant.

"Hey," I said wrapping my arm around her "It might not even be true, we got to wait till Grant shows up."

Zach's POV

"Its not true, Grant doesn't have a Fiancé" I said , glaring at Ariel.

"Yeah so everyone keeps telling me, but I am so clearly you don't know him as well as you think." she said glaring back.

"Ha! Clearly you don't know him, there isn't a _thing _he doesn't tell me"

"Clearly" she said rolling her eyes

"You know what," I said getting up "Get the hell out of my room, then apologise to Bex, the get the hell out of my school"

"Our school" Liz corrected, but according to Macey that didn't make me sound any less bad arse.

"Whatever" Ariel said standing and leaving my room.

"Awesome Goode" Macey said following her out and giving me the thumbs up.

Liz kissed Jonas "Cammie's going to find you so much hotter, when we tell her" Liz said and Macey agreed, then my door was slam shut. _What the hell was that girl up to? _


	10. Name: Ariel Milton

_Name: Ariel Milton_

_Age:20_

_Mission: Penetrate Gallagher Academy, acting as a Blackthrone's fiancé. Grant Unknown has been confirmed to have safely met his sister, now is the perfect time to put the plan into action. Remember Zachary Goode must come out unharmed and Cameron Morgan must not come out at all._

**Cammie's POV: Later on that day.**

I sent Macey a text telling her that me and Bex were in our room and to keep Ariel away from it. Then I sat down on my bed opposite Bex.

"Want to do something fun?" I asked

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like bug the guys room?"

She shook her head "We tried that, they found the bugs."

"Yeah," I said pulling a camera from my drawer "But we didn't have this." I tossed it at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's the Playstation Move camera , Jonas told me that Grant lost the Move controllers so they can't use it. Which means we can modify it then sneak it back in and know what they are talking about."

"Where'd you get it?" She asked

"I nabbed it when I was with Zach, a couple of days ago"

"Wicked!" she said grinning and we started to plan how we were going to bug the boys.

**Zach's POV**

"Jonas!" I called, pulling a pair of jeans from the floor.

"Yeah" he said, his face appearing from below his covers.

"Im going to get Grant, tell Cammie when you see her" I ordered

"Will do" he said turning his back, then suddenly sitting up. Hitting his head on the ceiling -We have bunk beds- "I thought you told Macey you don't know where Grant is?" he said rubbing his head

I shrugged "I lied, like I told that witch Grant tells me everything"

"But Macey is Cammie's friend, and you lied to her" Jonas said, a sad look on his face.

"Jonas you would do anything to make sure Liz is happy right?" he nodded "That's how I feel about Cammie, now tell me if I had told the truth would it or would it not have caused more trouble for her?"

"Err.. Well I guess it would have caused more trouble" he mumbled.

"Right, so if you see her?"

"I'll tell her, and only her that you've gone to get Grant" he said laying back down.

"Good boy" I mumbled as I walked out.

**Cammie's POV: The next day**

I calmed Bex down enough to go to breakfast without breaking someone's face *Cough* Ariel *Cough* but when I got there everyone was silent.

"What's up?" I asked sliding into the seat next to Jonas.

I was answered by silence then some called my name, it was my mum. I met her just outside in the hallway "Cammie" she said in a sad small voice.

"What? Why is everyone acting so weird?" I asked.

"Its Abbey," mum said, and panic filled my body "She's missing, they think she's.." a tear ran down her cheek , she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Missing in action." I mumbled, which meant that everyone thought she was dead but couldn't find a body to prove it.

Mum nodded "Im so sorry Cammie" she whispered but I failed to see how it was her fault. I made my way back to my room like a zombie.

Later on.. Maybe minutes or hours , Im past caring. Bex, Liz and Macey came back.

"Im so sorry" Liz said in her quiet voice, sitting down next to me. In looked at each of my friends caring faces and burst in to a whole new set of tears.

**Zach's POV**

I have absolutely nothing against Grant but if he lost a few pound, it would be a hell of a lot easier to dragging him through a forest. Now I couldn't just come back to Gallagher with Grant, not in till I know Ariel's plan. What I needed was to make sure Grant stayed safe and alive, for Bex's sake. When I finally reached him I told him everything that had happened and he came instantly , just as we got off the train I knocked him out. I tied him to tree, building a shelter around it. I left Grant a lot of food, weapons close by and if he did need to get away a bag of necessities. As I walked out of the forest I bumped into an old lady running a stall, she sold gypsy Jewellery. She looked at me with familiar blue eyes "Can I help you with something?" she crooked.

"Ah," I looked around spotting a pendent that reminded me of Cammie, its heart shaped with millions of colours swirling around. It shone in the sunlight. "I'll have this" I said picking it up.

"Would you like it wrapped? A gift for a girl friend?" she asked, giving me a rather odd look.

"Yes thanks" I murmured

"How about a gift tag" she said handing me one. I politely took it a simple wrote To: Cammie

From: Zach. The women took it with a satisfactory nod. "Cammie will love it" she whispered then took my money.

I left but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her, the eyes, that personality… She kind of reminded me of Cammie's aunt Abbey. I turned back around but the women and her stall were gone.

**Aha! So is Abbey alive? Could she have been the strange old lady Zach met? Does Ariel's mission have anything to do with Abbey's disapearance? What's going to happen to Grant? Has Zach saved him or doomed him? How is Cammie going to react when Zach comes back and tells her about the old lady? Will he tell her? What is Ariel going to do? Will she suc- Im not anwsering any of those questions so why am i writing them? 0.0 Another question! Whyy can't i sound this smart in school? *Shakes head* Any way keep reading, please!**


	11. Call her Cameron

**Right firstly its quite short chapter, sorry but it took me a while to get it right. I didn't want to give away too much. Remember the very first part of the story the part in the future well just to get a time check this chapter is One Month and Six days before that scene. Right so onto the next point Thank you for reading! And reveiwing! Please keep doing it.**

**Cammie's POV: one week later**

"Are you ready?" Zach asked sliding his hand in mine.

I shook my head "Not at all but if this will help find Abbey, I'll just have to deal" I said.

"You can back out you know, no one will blame you" He whispered, and seeing the faces of my mum and best friends I knew he was right, but it wouldn't stop me from hating myself.

"Have they found Grant?" I asked to distract him.

His face went tense and he got a familiar haunted look that instantly made me wish I hadn't mentioned Grant. Zach blamed his self for Grants disappearance , not Ariel. "No." He stated "After the campsite wreckage there isn't a single sign."

"And she's sticking to the same story?" I asked. As soon as Zach found Grant to be missing he called 'Some friends' who took Ariel in for questioning. She's no longer claiming to be Grants fiancé but she told them that she met Grant on a mission and he called her to him asking for help, that Grant knows who took him and was trying to avoid them. People -Including Zach- believed her and let her go free, still no one has ever seen Grant with her and poor Grant isn't around to defend himself.

"Yeah," Zach said running his hand through his hair "But this isn't about Ariel or Grant, its about you and your life threatening mission."

"Its not life threatening," I started but stopped when I saw his 'Don't lie to me' Face "At least not for someone like me" I finished lamely.

"Cammie" he said pulling me close to him, he kissed the top of my head and I took comfort from his warmth. Then he whispered in my ear "We're here".

So most people wouldn't find walking crowded streets life threatening, right? Well try walking a street full of undercover enemy spies, while im practically announcing who I am. That's life threatening, now add to that the breaking and entering im about to do, The stealing and the lying. Then throw in the Circle, that's what my mission is. I have to get the attention of the enemy spies Abbey was tracking, get captured to find out if Abbey is in fact being held captive. Then break out of their prison and into a international bank, where I have to steal Abbey's lock box. All the while I have to make sure the Circle don't notice me. So far its going well.

**Zach's POV**

I wanted to follow Cammie's ever move and make sure no one hurt her, but I couldn't. I saw no point in sitting in the stupid van worrying about her with Bex, Liz, Macey and her mum. Nope I planned on doing something productive, like going to see Ariel Milton. Her long red hair was blowing in the wind, she sat on a small bench just outside of the school.

"Hello Zach" She said with a cheery smile.

"Hey," I said taking a seat next to her.

"This is the part where you ask me a hundred and one questions about Grant" she urged.

"Yeah , well I just wanted to know if you had any idea at all who could have taken him?" I said, my enhanced hearing heard some One direction song playing in the background. Probably the girls being taught how to dance for the ball in a month.

"As I have told every other person about a thousand times, Grant called me here to help him. He said that he'd tell me the details when I arrived."

"That just doesn't sound like Grant, He must have said _something_!" I said , desperate

"Are you accusing me of lying?! Zachary are you the one that tied him to a tree and stopped him from any form of escape? Aren't you the one he trusted more then anyone? Yet he told you nothing. I feel like you failed Grant! So you have no right accusing me of anything. Weren't you the one who forgot to check on him? Spent the weekend playing happy families with Cammie and her mum. Didn't you think? That extra two days could have stopped any of this from happening in the first place but your happiness, your selfish need for Cammie. That is the reason why Grant's god knows where right now, probably being tortured isn't it?"

"She wants you to call her Cameron" I pointed out but she had hit the nail on the head, and I was defeated. After all I am the only one who can be blamed.

**Yes its me again, i just wanted to say that i do not usaully have a thing for questions. Like in the last A/N and the Ariel talking bit. I honestly find quesions rather confusing -Probably because im blonde an find everything confusing- (No ofennce to blondes) So i just wanted to say sorry for endless and usaully pointless questions. Like the ones your thinking right now "Why am i reading this pointless bit?" Your thinkin that aren't you? Well i gotta say it... Your readin this because you love me and think im hilarious -Not sligthly insane-. Here's a cool little fact about me -Me and my sudden mood changes- I became a One Direction Fan over night :/ I can't say im 100% sure how it happened but i love them now and am listening to them at this moment while im writing. _Im a Theif! _(Lyrics from Stand up)**


	12. Six hours Give or take

**Cammie's POV: Two hours later.**

"Is anyone there?" I called out to the darkness, my head pounding.

No one answered from the darkness, I hadn't expected them to but I did get a response from the hidden Commas in my ear. "Its okay Cam we're here" Liz soothed.

"How's the head?" My mother asked.

"What did you hit me round the head with?" I asked the darkness, knowing someone was there watching me. Trying to answer my mum without being obvious. "I think you've left a pretty mean lump"

"Its okay baby, we'll get you out soon and get it sorted" My mum whispered back.

I mumbled a positive response without actually talking. I wanted to ask about Zach, to feel his warmth. Instead I just sat there, my hands tied behind my back. Along with my feet, someone had tied my hair out of my face and pulled off my wet jumper.

"Come on," I mumbled "It'd be real nice if someone spoke to me"

A shadow moved and a voice spoke "Your young" it said. My brain collected all the details, Male, Mid 20's to 30's based on the deepness and husky-ness of his voice, a hint of some kind of accent -Probably Russian-, About 5ft judging by his shadow and bulky built. He reminded me of a crime boss.

"I think that depends on your definition of young" I replied.

"I define young as someone who hasn't finished school" He said , shocking me with his knowledge.

"Yeah, well your never too young to lie" I mumbled.

"Whatever I just want to know , why are you here? And who else knows about us?"

I had a thought, one the others would disagree with but a good one all the same. While im here, why not help out by getting the information Abbey needed in the first place? "Sorry, that's classified" I said.

I heard a short laugh then Crime boss said "Wrong answer" At which point I felt something hit me around the face, hard.

**Zach's POV**

I balled my fist in frustration, Cammie didn't scream. Hardly made a noise, which angered me more. She didn't want us to know they were hurting her, people shouldn't be able to hurt her. I should be in there kicking butt, stopping them from hurting her.. But im not, im stuck here dwelling about things I should be doing. If only there was something I can do to make it better for her, if only I could do something anything. I looked around at the faces of other people who love her, each of them having the same thought patterns as me.

"Zach," Joe Solomon said , glaring at the screen that monitored Cammie's heart beat. "Lets get out and find Grant"

I stood up at the same time as him and waited for him to walk out. In the cold twilight air, I noticed how slim and pale he looked. This was taking just as much out of Joe as it did the rest of us. "Are we really going to find Grant?" I asked.

He shrugged "I got a few leads we could check out but honestly I just needed to get out of there."

I nodded "I think we should check your leads out, it might stop this useless feeling"

Joe glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smiled "I think that would be a good idea" he looked up at a map "Right well Northern street is the closest, shall we go there first?"

"Sounds good to me" I said with a shrug.

**Cammie's POV:**

It was easy to slip out of the rope that bound my hands and feet together, the hard part was fumbling around in the dark trying to find my way without making a noise. My head still pounded and I could already tell that I have a fat lip, a pain around my eye area got me thinking I have a black eye and I have a huge gushing cut up my leg. Still I found my way out of what seemed to be the torture chamber and into a long narrow corridor that held a few torches along it. The dim light helped me see that along the corridor on either side , are cage like prison cells. I walked along the corridor expecting some sort of guard, but none appeared. In the first cell was a decaying man, I slung my hand around my mouth to stop the scream escaping.

**Zach's POV:**

So we didn't find Grant, we did find some thing though. "How long?" Joe whispered.

"Six hours" I said, some where I held a mental clock ticking away the hours Cammie had been held prisoner. Joe nodded , flicking his gaze back.

"Then we've got time" He mumbled stepping out of the shadows.

I followed in suit, standing face to face with a women I hate. "Zachary" she said sounding surprised.

"Mother" I replied stone face.

**When i wrote Zach's last bit i was playing the Jaws theme tune in my head, because i feel Zach's mum is a lot like a shark. So can anyone guess what's going to happen now? Anyone? Seriously tho if anyone can guess it i'll give you a million pound ... well actually No i wont but i will be pretty shocked, honest it would be crazy... Anyway i hope you've been enjoying it so far, and hopefully your carry on reading!**


	13. In the presence of a Psychopath,

Zachs POV: Zachary, Joe such a pleasant surprise" My mother said, smiling in her usual cruel way. "Right, pleasant surprise covers it" I said, my attitude flaring in the presence of a psychopath. Watch your tone!" she ordered her eyes gleaming. We have came here for a reason Catherine, we need your help" Joe said butting in on my family reunion. My help?" She rose one eyebrow in the same way I do "What possessed you to think I would help you two with anything? Unless of course its help getting rid of that horrid girl Zach's obsessed with" "Its not Cammie," I growled "Its Grant." "You want my help in getting rid of Grant?" She asked "No. We need your connections to help us find Grant." Joe said sternly, he didn't even say we need her help. Five points to him, Zero to the infamous Zachary Goode… I really got to work on that. Cammie's POV: "His name was Paul," the skinny women said from inside the cage. "He's my brother." I looked up from the rotting body at the women that had spoken. Her dark hair hung in wild, frizzy curls around her slim bony face. "How long have you been here?" I asked. "Since I was seventeen, I had an arranged marriage with Ross. That's the only reason I haven't been killed, others aren't lucky enough to survive longer then forty-eight hours." I registered what she had said, calculating how long I'd already been here for. As if reading my mind she added "You've been here twenty six, I hope you get out alive". "I can get you out you know" I said, looking down at the girl who had been forced to marry a crime boss at the same age as me and then lived as his prisoner. She shook her head "He would find me, besides I can't leave Paul. He stayed with me till his death, the least I can do is return the favour." She looked up at me and smiled sadly "You have a mission though don't you?" voice caught in my throat at her sweet devotion to her brother. I nodded, tears filling my eyes. "You don't know where the most recent prisoners are , do you?" I asked. She shook her head sadly "They were disposed of, was there someone you were looking for?" "I..," I nodded "My aunt Abbey" The women's eyes gleamed "I heard, I heard them talking. They mentioned a Abbey, I can't be sure if she's the one your looking for but they said that Abbey will save them. I think she was the one who got away when Ross captured the spies." The dead bolted door from the torture room creep open. At the sound she looked panicky at me "You have to go now child, get as far from here as possible" I heard shouting coming from the room I just escaped, I gave the ragged women one last glance whispering "I will come back, I will stop your suffering" then I tore off toward the other end of the corridor. Zach's POV: Okay so when the women you loathe suddenly starts acting like the perfect mom, doing everything you ask, helping you with minim moans. Well when that happens you start to freak a little but mostly you get a extremely suspicious. "Who ever has him its not one of us," My mother said, guiding me away from the office room. "What about Ariel Milton?" Joe asked. "No she's not one of us either, not anymore" "Anymore?" Joe asked "Im pretty sure you described Alexandra Milton, who once upon a time was with us. You know im surprised I could have sworn you were a part of the team that tore threw her house , killing her family and finally taking her in as a prisoner to get her father talking. Then we were forced to kill him." "The daughter vanished, no one could find her." Joe finished "That's around the time that she joined us, changed her hair, name, even got plastic surgery done on her face. She ran away maybe three weeks ago with a group of kids, we've been looking for them since." "And you think she's got something to do with Grant?" i asked "Maybe, Maybe not. All i can say is i wouldn't trust her" she mumbled then her eyes flared as i took a step towards her office, curious i took another few "Zach" she warned. I ran to the door and flung it open, sat at my mothers office desk was the last person i EVER expected to see. It just happened to be Cammie's Ex Josh, he looked up at me with a mixture of confusion and guilt. "Hey" he said. A/N ahaha So who saw that coming? Honestly neither did i till week or so before i finished writing this chapter, the twist was going to be on Cammie's part but this worked better with the bigger piture i have planned. Right, i am soooooooo sorry this took so long! I actually finished it weeks ago but have had so many problems with my laptop that u haven't been able to up-load it. Would like to say another thank you for the reviews and favourites it means so much! Rather tearful today :'( its a good tearful tho! I have fallen in love (Yet again, but you know these things happen to teenage girls ;) ) and its half term so im a little hyper! Anyways i hope you keep reading and i keep you guessing as that and the lovey dovey parts are what i enjoy writing, i hope you have a great day/night/afternoon! 


	14. Like keeping his hand off MY things!

**Cammie's POV: Six hours later**

I can tell you that I did not plan on spending my Saturday sat between two of the most wonderful guys I have ever met, nor did I plan on robbing a bank with those guys. Yet it seems Joe thinks that's exactly what I need to do.  
"No way in hell!" Zach shouted.  
"What so you think Cammie should go in alone? After everything she went through!" Joe shouted back.  
Josh brushed a bit of hair behind my ear "I'll do whatever I can to help Cam" he whispered in his sweet soft voice.  
"The hell you will!" Zach screamed turning towards Josh "I just found you sat in my mother's-Who tried to kill Cammie- office, there is no way in hell im letting you go anywhere with her" I glanced up at Zach opening my mouth to tell him that he couldn't stop me from being with whoever I wanted to be with, but something in his eyes stopped me. I saw anger and jealousy but deeper I saw fear, he was honestly scared that something might happen to me. I shrugged off Josh's hand , standing up and taking Zach's hand in mine.  
I leant in close and whispered in his ear "It's okay, I trust you to protect me. I know that your worried about Josh's involvement with your mum, but now's not the time. Now we need to do everything we can to find Abby and this is our only clue"  
I took a step back but Zach's hand slid around my waist keeping me in place, his eyes searched mine.  
"If I agree," he whispered "Will you promise to be extra careful?"  
I smiled at him "Promise" I whispered back.

**Zach's POV: Six hours before**  
I turned to glare at my mother. "What the hell is he doing here?" I demanded  
Josh smirked at me, me! Then said "He has a name, that I'm sure you know"  
I ignored him awaiting on my mothers response " The reasons for Josh being in my office has nothing to do with you Zachary" she told me.  
"The hell it doesn't!" I shouted just as I heard Liz in my ear.  
"Guys Cammie's out," she whispered "And she's in a real bad way." I looked over at Joe who nodded, turning I stomped away.  
"Where do you think your going?" My mother called after us.  
"Thanks for the help with Grant but _Cammie_ needs me now" I called over my shoulder.  
I've no idea how but Josh met us at Joe's van, he leaned against it in a uncomfortable way.  
"Does Cammie really need help?" he asked Joe  
Joe stood and searched Josh's eyes a moment then said "Yeah she does"  
"Then I'm coming to." He demanded, taking **my** seat in the front.  
"Joe if you're going to let him join us then some ground rules are going to be put in place," I told him then whispered to myself "Like he keeps his hands off **my** things"

**Cammie's POV, Seven hours later:**  
"How are Bex and Marcey doing?" I asked Liz though my ear commas.  
"Marcey has the guards distracted, and Bex's in the mist of stealing the CIA's reports. How are you guys doing?" she replied.  
I glanced over at Zach and Josh arguing, pushing and shoving each other like little kids and sighed. "We're getting there." Marcey has done a pretty good job I thought catching my reflection in the mirror, I still have a fat lip but my black eye is almost indictable. "Guys," I shouted over their argument "We need to go now." I told them.  
"Then tell your pretty boy to get his hands off **my** gun" Josh told me.  
"Your gun," he scoffed "Joe gave **me** the gun, cause I can handle it."  
"Right, cause your such a _big boy_!" Josh sneered back.  
"Whatever," I said interrupting Zach's reply "You guys keep standing there like kids, I'm going ahead." I tried to barge past but it was much harder to do limping. I pulled open the door that led to the bank that holds Abby's save box and smiled, the bank is in utter chaos.

**A/N Hey there, man hasn't it been long? The amount of mock exams i've had in the past weeks is crazy! But im back and i've just re-read this whole story so far and think you should all know the juice bits are on there way! Things like Josh and Zach's rather hilarious moments and Grant comes back (Where has he been?), Must say im looking forward to Bex and Grants reunion (Mwhahahaha, yes this is my evil laugh) Anyway sorry for the wait and i hope you've enjoyed this chapter **


	15. Sweet cheeks, let go of Tub's

Zach's POV's:  
I tried not to pay any attention to Josh but him in general just pissed me off. I sighed and followed Cammie into the bank, I know that she thinks I'm acting like a kid but how am I suppose to act? Her Ex -From a relationship that only ended because he was forced to forget her, not because the feelings weren't there- suddenly shows up-at a place like my mothers-and demands to be apart of Cammie's life, and I'm suppose to just act like everything is fine? How do I know that Cammie doesn't still love him? For all I know, she's only not with him because she doesn't want to hurt me. The bank looked just like I felt, everyone was screaming at each other and guns were being fired. Apparently we've walked right in during the middle of a robbery, and judging by the smile on Cammie's face she'd planned our timing to coincide with it.

Cammie's POV:  
"Get down on the ground!" Some masked guy with a gun yelled at me, still smiling but sending a warning look towards the boys I got down on my knees.  
"Ask them what they're doing here!" Yell another Masked man from behind the counter.  
"You heard him" the one in front of me said jabbing his gun around till it looked like a chickens head clucking.  
"It's my birthday," I said lying like I've been doing it all my life, which I sort of have. "My great grandma left a box at this bank for me."  
"And them?" Chicken head asked shaking his gun at Zach and Josh.  
"Brother and boyfriend" I said simply.  
Chicken head looked over at the guy behind the counter and asked "Should we put them in the vault with the other?"  
Mr Boss Robber shook his head and sighed "Do whatever you want, I couldn't careless"  
Chicken head yelled for us to get up and walked us to the vault.  
"You planned this didn't you?" Josh whispered  
I shrugged "I needed to get into the vault" I whispered back, my eyes on Zach who stood with Chicken heads gun at the back of his head. Something was off about him, he looked different to usual. When Chicken head moved to open the vault I took the opportunity to talk with Zach, but I stopped when I saw Zach's slack expression. I followed his gaze to the inside of the vault, sure there was a bunch of strangers and staff but there's also  
"Grant?" I heard him whisper.

**Zach's POV's, ten minutes later:**  
I kept my breathing controlled and even begged the stupid robber(Whom fails to hold a gun properly) not to put us in the vault, but once he'd shut the door all thoughts of Cammie's mission faded from my mind. Instead of screaming at him from the other side of the vault I slowly walked up to him until I was close enough to whisper in his ear.  
"I am going to kill you!"  
Grant didn't even bother turning to see who had whispered it, replying with "I'd like to see you try." And for some reason that pissed me off more. Cammie and Josh flirting wasn't enough, spending weeks worrying about my _best friend_ then finding him in vault wasn't enough, but those six little words had me fuming. I grabbed Grants arm and held it behind his back as I twirled him around, he cursed as I pulled on his wrist hard enough to break it, then his eyes widened as he saw my face.  
"Zach?" he asked.  
I just smirked at him

"Hey sweet cheeks," Josh yelled at me "Let go of tubs will ya, we've got a job"

I turned towards Josh and gave him the finger, then turned back to Grant.  
"Where the bloody hell have you been?" I asked.

**A/N Aren't i being quick? Right i think i should tell you the date of this story (Its quite important) They break into the bank (Sorta) on the 20th of December. Now i have a quick question,does any one know Grant's last name? I've looked everywhere but can't find it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Sadly your boy friend is going to live

**Cammie's POV:**  
Grant and Zach looked lost in angry conversation, best not to disturb them. I pulled on Josh's sleeve and nodded towards the secure boxes at the back of the vault. We struggled through the crowds of screaming and crying people over to the Dark Blue boxes, I looked for Abby's name but it was no where to be found.  
"Liz," I said into my ear piece  
"What's up Cam?" She answered  
"Bex and Marcey got that info yet?" I asked.  
"I'm just downloading it now"  
"Good, I need you to look up all of Abby's Aliases"  
"It's going to take a couple of minutes." she said uncertain.  
"That's fine" I said thinking about the fact that I'm locked in a vault and have pretty much all the time in the world.  
Not even a whole minute later Liz's gentle voice echoed in my ear "Cammie we've got a problem."  
"What?" I asked cautiously  
"According to CIA's database, Abby never used Aliases."  
"No way, she must have used a aliases"  
"Sorry Cam but I can't find a single one, She's been Abby on every mission she's went on."  
I could picture my aunt smiling at me "Sorry Squirt," she'd say "I'm just too good" Then I thought of the other person I know like that.  
"Zach?" I whispered into my commas.  
His head shot up from the other side of the vault, "What's up?" he asked, his eyes cold.  
"If you had a Safety box in the bottom of a vault, what name would you put on it?" I asked.  
He seemed to think about this for a long time "Is there number ones?" he asked  
I looked over at the dusty dated ones "Yeah"  
"Well then I'd put a date, not a name"  
"What sort of date?" I asked scanning the boxes but no date standing out.  
"One that represents a date I'll never forget."  
"Liz?" I asked  
"Yeah?"  
"Put mum on."  
"What's up baby?" mum asked.  
"Aunt Abby, did she have a date she always acted weird on."  
"No I don't think she di- Actually every year she goes to Rome a couple of weeks before your dad's..." Mum trailed off.  
"Rome." I said mostly to myself. Then I saw the date, two weeks four day's before my dad went missing and presumed dead. "I think I've got it."  
"Great," Liz said, she must have swapped back "How big is it?"  
"It'll fit in my bag" I told her already sliding it into the massive rucksack I held on my back.  
"Okay then, well the police are on their way so you'll be out of there in no time"

C**ammie's POV, forty minutes later:**  
Stood outside the bank leaning on an un marked black van, Liz, Marcey, Bex, Joe and my mum. I smiled at them, feeling like for once things went my way. Then Bex's face broke into a hideous glare, I turned to see Zach and Grant walking out together. Sighing I stood in front of them, putting myself between Grant and Bex. Guess it was too early to think everything went perfectly.  
"Grant Newman!," Bex screamed "I am going to bloody kill you!"  
All the colour drained from Grants face "B- Babe?" he muttered "It's not what you think."  
"Oh I bet!"  
"Seriously it's not!" He mumbled weakly.  
Bex glared at Zach who shrugged "He hasn't told me a thing" he told her as he strolled past completely ignoring me.  
"Traitor!" Grant yelled to his deseeding back. "Are you seriously going to let your girlfriend get in the way of Bex's wrath?" he added  
Zach turned slightly and looked me dead in the eye for a matter of seconds before turning his back on me "Bex wouldn't hurt her." he told Grant.  
"Not true, Cammie get out of my way." She told me.  
"Bex," I started but hen Grant butted in.  
"Bex come on, if your best friend is willing to trust me then surely you can?" he pleaded.  
Wrong move Bex looked over at me like I'd betrayed her. "Bex I've not taken his side." I told her "I will personally rip him apart for you once we get back, but right now we have a mission and killing Grant isn't going to help."  
"No," Bex said "You have a mission. A stupid little pointless mission that has nothing to do with me, nothing." Still she turned on her heels and stormed back into the van.  
"Thank you Cam" Grant said cheerily  
I shook my head, making my own way back to the van "Just don't" I told him.  
Joe made Grant sit with him in the front away from the rest of us, Bex sat next to Zach - both of them had killer glares aimed at me-, Liz and Marcey sat next to each other sporting pointless chit chat and I sat next to Josh who sat next to my mum. My eyes settled on a spot near Zach's shoe, what's wrong with him? Why's he suddenly acting like a jerk again? Could he have decided he doesn't love me? That's it, he's realised that I'm not this amazing person he thought I was. Maybe he agrees with Bex, he thinks that I'm in fact this weak little girl of goes on pointless stupid missions because she refuses to accept that her Aunties dead. Maybe he's realised he actually has feelings for Bex. The van pulled to a stop outside our school and feeling like an idiot I rushed out the van, tears brimming my eyes.

**Josh's POV:**  
I didn't blame Cammie for running out of the van with tears in her eyes, she clearly cared for both Bex and Zach and yet both of them had been treating her like some kind of trash. Well I'm sure as hell not letting them get away with it.  
"What the hell is wrong with you two!" I yelled at them  
Zach just glared at me but Bex said "Shut up Josh, you really don't want to get involved."  
"Nope, pretty sure I do want to get involved. Cause I'm pretty sure that I wasn't the only one who saw Cammie run out of here crying. You two did that to her." I told her.  
"Oh boo who Cammie's sad, honestly why does everyone join Cammie's side? Does she offer cookies or something?" Bex asked  
"She's your best friend." I said through gritted teeth. Then I looked at Zach "She's your girlfriend."  
I saw Zach's arm flex's and Bex saw it too, she placed a hand on his and whispered something into Zach's ear. Then she stood and stormed out the van. Zach followed suit, bumping into me as he walked past.  
"Stay away from Cammie." He growled into my ear and a unbearable pain shoot through my side.  
He walked away with my blood on his hands, I looked down at me side then back up at him and saw him grin "Or else," he added "I might hit a vital organ next time."  
Just before I passed out I managed to mumbled out  
"Well your one hell of a jealous boyfriend." then I was on the floor.

**Zach's POV: Twenty minutes later**  
I was laying in bed when my dorm door actually flew off its hinges, stood in the door way. Cammie and Joe. Joe had obviously kicked the door down because Cammie's slim legs didn't have enough muscles for it, yet another thing I love about her. Slim legs.  
"Zachary Goode." She growled, looking at me like I would be begging for death once she was finished with me because she would make death look pleasurable. And Joe stood in the corner looking like Joe, all pissed off and serious. I mentally added the fact that Cammie didn't rely on others to fight her battles to the list of things I love about  
her. "I am going to fricking kill you!"  
"I'd like to see you try." I told her when what I wanted to say was I did it to protect her.  
"After what you did to Josh I wouldn't tempt me." She ordered in her stern voice, she'd sub-consciously stuck her lower lip out and I decided her angry pout is almost as cute as her smile.  
Again I said what I needed too rather than what I wanted too "Oh I'm sorry, I was convinced you'd be fuming with me but I guess I missed where I was aiming for. Sadly your boyfriends going to live right?" I muttered  
Cammie didn't take the bait but I did see hurt shinnying so clearly in her eyes, and it ate at me. With a strong and steady voice she said "Your Blackthrone's best assassin, if you wanted Josh dead he would be"  
I shrugged like I couldn't care less about what happens to him, then I turned to Joe "Is there a reasoning you're here?"  
"You attack someone on school property, you caused us to bring Joshua into our school. Do you realise how stupid that was?" Joe asked.  
"I thought you were convinced he isn't working with my mother, despite where we met him" I said perfecting my bored tone.  
"No, I was convince he wouldn't hurt Cammie. Now because of you he's been allowed into our school and has a chance to access all the things your mothers never been able too. What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked.

I wanted to tell him about my plan, how I needed Josh in the school to find out what it is my mother is doing. But I kept my mouth shut, because whatever or who ever Ariel really is she's right about one thing. It's my fault my best friend got hurt, it's my fault Cammie spent hours in a mafia bosses torture chamber and its my fault Josh made his way back into Cammie's heart. All of its my fault. So I'll do this alone because that's the only way I can, I can't let Cammie convince me that I belong with her. With her and a team because its all a lie.

**A/N Do believe me when i say the next one will be uploaded quicker, promise! And i want to say a massive THANKYOU to everyone who informed me on Grants last name. So what did you guys think? I know it seems a bit backwards but this is all going to plan, this particular chapter is eleven days before the very first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, have an amazing morning/evening/night/other. Bub byeee!**


	17. Will I die here waiting for Zach?

**Cammie's POV - One Week Later:**  
I sat with Josh as the nurse re-dressed his wound, I may have been sat with Josh but my mind was on Zach. We'd hardly spoke, no one saw him through the day and no one knows where he runs off too. It's like he's suddenly gone back to the old Zach, the one that doesn't even trust me. What I wanted to do is follow him and force him into letting me help, but my stupid pride keeps getting in the way. I mean he actually stabbed Josh! And of course there was the Becca thing, she's still not forgiven me or Grant. I see Grant following her around but she just fixed him a hard glare, I suppose I get it. He broke her heart, no matter the reason he did it. Actually I'm pretty surprised Grants allowed to walk around, none of us know why or where or who took him.  
"Cammie?" Josh whispered softly  
"Huh?" I muttered blinking.  
"I asked how your feeling"  
"Oh fine" I said forcing a big bright smile "How are you feeling?"  
"Better than I did a week ago, I spoke with Joe the other day. He thinks I'll be safe to leave soon." Josh told me.  
"That's good to hear, but where will you go?" I asked  
"Home. I'm still me Cammie, I still live where I used too and everything" He said laughing.  
"Right" I mumbled faking a small chuckle, my eyes trailed to the receding back of a Mr Zachary Goode. He looked pissed, a force to be reckoned with in all Black. I wanted him to look over he's shoulder at me, to let me see his beautiful eyes once again. But he didn't, so I shook my head and began my act again. Pretending I was fine.

"When are you two going to sort this out? I can't handle much more of these tense silences" Marcy moaned  
"What's there to sort out?" Bex asked "Cammie chose Grant over me."  
I sighed not wanting to have this argument again but Marcy took to defending me "That's not what happened and you know it."  
The door burst open "Guys!" Liz squealed then fell "Whoops, aha guys you wont believe it! We're having a Christmas Ball, like tonight"  
"A ball? Tonight? I need an outfit!" Marcy yelled  
"How come we didn't find out about it before hand?" I asked  
"Well the rest of the school did, but us four were er.. Busy and they forgot to mention it too us. If we hadn't spent so long in the hospital ward then we might have heard some gossip about it" Liz mumbled as she got up and joined Marcy by the wardrobe.  
Bex cast me a glance and I thought I saw some longing in there, we also spent Christmas together and we always wore these matching sweaters. Then she stood up and marched out with a "I'm going shopping" called over her shoulder.  
There was an awkward silence for a while after she left, the other two girls were busy pulling out anything wearable from all our wardrobe while I sat on my bed thinking of Zach. Would he be going to the ball tonight? Or would he be off doing his secret thing? What even is it that he's doing? Should I be worried about his motive? All the questions swirled around my head till they were all I could think about and I worried I may lose my mind. I silently shot out of the room, and ran down the deserted corridor's.

I ended up in the tunnel Zach had first taken me to, I walked down it with my hands trailing the wall with every touch I remembered Zach's smile and it tore me up. When the light of the outside world finally reached me I had warm tears running down my face. I crawled over to the bench, the mid morning winter breeze was cold against my pale skin. I remembered the legend of Gallagher Garden, and wondered if I'd end up just like that spy. I wondered if I'd die here waiting for Zach? The tears kept coming I couldn't stop them and in no time I cried myself to sleep on the famous bench.

**Cammie's POV- Two hours later:**

I woke up to the smell of Zach, it was so strong that I thought maybe someone was holding his aftershave under my nose. Instead it was me, someone had placed his black jacket over me and I wrapped my hands round it and pulled it up under my own nose. I sat up looking for the obvious culprit Zach, instead I found nothing but a large white box next to my feet. Slowly I lifted the box up onto my lap - it was heavy- and pulled off the lid. Inside was a beautiful multicoloured gown, it was mainly purples, but also had blue and pink and green in it, and it was absolutely covered in sparkles. There was a note with it: To match your striking personality, don't cry anymore. There was no name but as I pulled the jacket tighter around me I knew who had given it to me, and I knew I would do everything I could to help him. I careful placed the lid back on the box and carried it back into my room, where Marcey, Liz and Bex were all busy getting ready.  
"I have a plan." I told them.

**Zach's POV:**  
So the dress was stupid, it went against everything I'd been doing this I got back. I saw her wonder into the garden crying, and then she fell asleep so I approached, only to feel someone stab me in the chest. Not physically but it hurt just as bad. I heard Cammie whisper "I miss you Zach" and in that moment my whole world scattered. So I caved, I gave her my jacket so she wouldn't die of hyperthermia and I brought her the dress and it will look so gorgeous on her. Yet I'm still here? Still watching her and the girls laugh and joke as they get ready for the ball tonight, she seemed to have made up with Bex. I'm glad. I should be leaving, I should be making my journey back, but I have to see her wearing it once. I have to know that even after everything I've done, she'll still be mine and show it to the world. I watched as each of the girls left their room, first was Marcey a sight for sore eyes as usual, then Liz the bookish girl looked completely different.. Infact she may be giving Marcey a run for her money. Then she tripped and fell and I took the thought back. Bex came out in a short red thing closely followed by Cammie, in my dress. It was just as imagined she looked a million dollars. I turned to leave but I couldn't pull my eyes from her, she was smiling and it was like the sun exploding. You know you shouldn't look as it'll blind you but it was so stunningly beautiful not to. Then she turned looked right at me and mouthed "I love you". My heart stopped beating, as she walked on down the corridor with her girls. How did she expect me to leave now?

**A/N Oh my gosh its been like forever! It's good to finally be back to writing and i hope this chapter is worth the wait. Quick time line: We have four days left until we find out what the very first chapter is about, excited! So this time I actually do promise to update more frequently, and hopefully my writing has improved.. I mean i've just had a ton of English exams and what not so i would hope so.**


End file.
